bleach_odd_talesfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Uryū Ishida
__NOWYSIWYG__ | obrazek = 300px | rasa = Człowiek (Quincy) | urodziny = 6 listopada''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 66 | age = 16-17 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 171 cm (przedtem)Bleach Official Character Book MASKED 177 cm''Bleach'' manga; Tom 51 kartoteka postaci | waga = 55 kg (przedtem) 57 kg | grupa krwi = AB | przynależność = Quincy | zawód = Licealista, przewodniczący Samorządu Uczniowskiego | bazy operacyjne = Dom Ishidy, Kitakawase, Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Ryūken Ishida (ojciec) Sōken Ishida (dziadek, martwy) Nienazwana matka | edukacja = Wyższa szkoła średnia | podstawowe umiejętności = Łuk Quincy i Duchowe Strzały | debiut w mandze = Tom 4, Rozdział 29Weekly Shōnen Jump wywiad; numer 42 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 11 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japoński głos = Noriaki Sugiyama Takako Honda (jako dziecko) | angielski głos = Derek Stephen Prince | hiszpański głos = Óscar Muñoz (Hiszpania) Víctor Ugarte (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest Quincym mieszkającym w Karnejkurwie. Jest uczniem Liceum Karnakurwa i chodzi do tej samej samej klasy co Ichigo. Wygląd Ishida ma czarne włosy, zawsze gładko zaczesane. Nosi okulary, jest szczupły. Do szkoły nosi zwykły mundurek (tyle że bez marynarki). Na co dzień ubiera się w zwykłe spodnie i białą koszulę z krótkim rękawem. Jako Quincy przyodziewa biały strój z niebieskim, pięcioramiennym znakiem na plecach (niem. Quiny Zeichen; pol. Znak Quincy), całość uzupełniając pelerynką „a’la magical girls”, jak określił to Ichigo (zawsze nosi przy sobie zapasową, by w razie czego zachować „image”). Nigdy nie rozstaje się z Krzyżem Quincy, który nosi na ręce jak bransoletkę, i w którym zawiera się cała jego moc. 17 miesięcy po tym jak Ichigo stracił swoje moce, widać, że wygląd Ishidy jest nieco inny niż wcześniej. Nosi ten sam mundurek ucznia, jednak teraz ma też marynarkę (podobno zimowy mundurek). Jego włosy są zaczesane w jedną stronę, a reszta z drugiej strony jest ułożona za uchem. Grzywka opada na prawą stronę twarzy. Nadal nosi okulary i Krzyż Quincy. Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy jego strój Quincy się zmienił.Bleach manga; Rozdział 425, strony 21 Osobowość Uryū jest nieśmiały i spokojny (ofiara gwałtu). Jest inteligentny (inaczej) i umie szyć ubrania (pedał). Ma wysokie morele, silne poczucie sprawiedliwości i dumę Quincy (nigdy nie postępuje inaczej, niż według swoich zasad). Jest bardzo rycerski wobec kobiet (każdą przeleci jak rozłoży nogi). Wielkim szacunkiem darzy swojego dziadka który był jego mistrzem (co wieczór robił mu dobrze), natomiast nie czuje respektu do ojca, gdyż tamten nie znosi faktu, że jest Quincy. Ishida prawdopodobnie jest leworęczny (prawdopodobnie, bo nie posiada lewej ręki). Historia left|thumb|190px|Mały Ishida i dziadek Jako dziecko czas spędzał głównie z dziadkiem na wspólnych treningach i innych zajęciach. Jego ojciec był dla niego zimny i mówił mu, aby nie chodził do swojego dziadka, twierdził, że był głupcem. Podczas jednego z treningów, dwójka Quincy zostaje zaatakowana przez Hollowy. Sōken wzywa na pomoc Shinigami i walczy z Pustymi. Pomoc z Soul Society przybywa jednak za późno aby uratować Sōkena. Ukryty Uryū jest zdruzgotany zachowaniem Shinigami i zaczyna coraz mocniej trenować, aby pomścić swojego dziadka. Od tej pory nienawidzi Shinigami. Był to bardzo trudny okres dla naszego Ishidy, bowiem był to pierwszy jego okres, a tata zapomniał kupić mu leki na menopauzę. Wyposażenie Rękawica Sanrei (kiedyś): W celu dorównania Shinigami z Soul Society, Ishida trenował przed wyruszeniem tam, opierając swój trening na rękawicy – prezencie od swojego dziadka. Po tygodniach treningu nad tym wynalazkiem, energia duchowa Uryū znacznie wzrosła. Jego łuk zmienił nieco wygląd oraz siłę, dzięki czemu łatwo przytłacza Reiatsu Shinigami średniego poziomu. thumb|right|190px|Seele Schneider Seele Schneider: Ishida jest w stanie używać duchowego miecza. Mimo że niedawno otrzymał ten miecz (właściwie ukradł z ekwipunku ojca), to zdołał pokonać Privaron Espadę. Potrafi go używać z bliskiej odległości, ale może go także używać jako strzały, montując go w swoim łuku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 258, strony 1-19 Bransoletka Quincy (kiedyś): W czasie inwazji Bount, Ishida dostał od Nemu Kurotsuchi właśnie ten artefakt, aby odzyskał w pewnym stopniu swoje moce Quincy. Po bitwie, gdzie jego ograniczenia zwiększyły się, zorientował się, jak używać tego łuku, aby nie aktywowało się samozniszczenie. Opanował go w takim stopniu, że był w stanie zaskoczyć Ran’Tao. Artefakt został zniszczony w czasie walki z Jinem Kariyą. Krzyż Quincy: W całej serii Bleacha, Ishida zmienia wygląd swojego krzyża w sumie 3 razy. Za każdym razem jego moce rosły. Obecnie nosi krzyż, który dostał od ojca i jest w kształcie pentagramu. Przedmiot jest używany w celu ukazania i użycia łuku Quincy, który wystrzeliwuje strzały będące energią duchową.Bleach manga; Rozdział 242, strony 17-19 Łuk Quincy: Jako Quincy, Uryū wykorzystuje łuk i strzały jako główną broń. Łuk jest generowany z krzyża Quincy i składa się z energii duchowej. Uryū wykorzystał 3 łuki w swoim czasie jako Quincy. thumb|right|190px|Ishida ładuje strzałę ze swojego starego łuku, Kojaku (kiedyś): Łuk ten jest wygenerowany z niebieskiej energii duchowej Ishidy. Jego wielkość zależy od przepływającej energii duchowej użytkownika. Z tej broni Uryū jest w stanie zabić większość Hollowów za jednym strzałem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 34, strony 18-20 W ramach treningu przed podróżą do Soul Society, Ishida używa Rękawicy Sanrei, co znacznie zwiększa jego możliwości. Wtedy jego łuk jest stały, pokryty czarno-białymi, skomplikowanymi wzorami. Na ręce ma rękawicę, która jest przywiązana do jego ręki małymi supłami. Ten łuk jest w stanie wystrzelić kilka strzał równocześnie. Dzięki usunięciu kolca z rękawicy, Uryū zyskuje dodatkowe umiejętności, które wystarczą na przebicie 1/2 ciała kapitana oraz zniszczenie jego Bankai. Cała pobliska energia jest pobierana do jego prawego ramienia, co przypomina kołczan strzał. Jednak uwolnienie tak gwałtownej energii powoduje zablokowanie mocy Quincy i osłabnięcie. thumb|right|190px|Nowy łuk Uryū, Ginrei Kojaku * : Po tym jak Ishida odzyskuje swoje moce poprzez trening u swojego ojca, dostaje nowy krzyż Quincy, przypominający miniaturę jego aktualnego łuku. Ten łuk po raz pierwszy widzimy podczas walki z Arrancarem Aisslingerem WernarremBleach manga; Rozdział 243, strony 1-4, jednak większość jego umiejętności zostały dopiero pokazane w czasie walki z Cirucci Sanderwicci. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej broni, łuk ten przypomina pajęczą sieć. Uryū może wystrzelić maksymalnie 1200 strzał w jednym momencie, do tego może zmienić trajektorię lotu swoich pocisków, co czyni jego ataki nieprzewidywalne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 243, strony 13-14 Wykazał się również używaniem łuku do tymczasowej obrony.Bleach manga; Rozdział 255, strony 13-19 Nabywa także nowy przedmiot zwany |Zēre Shunaidā| }}, który może wystrzelić za pomocą swojego nowego łuku, powodując spore szody przeciwnikowi. Atak ten jest wystarczająco silny, aby pokonać Privaron Espadę. thumb|right|190px|Uryū pokazuje nowy łuk w walce z Kūgo * Nowy łuk: 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena, Uryū pokazuje nowy łuk. Jest on mniejszy, przypominając łuk ojca. Na łuku z każdej strony widnieją strzały, które przecinają się do centrum.Bleach manga; Rozdział 470, strona 15 Przynęta na Hollowy: Zwykle stosowana przez Quincy w celu zwabienia Hollowów słabego poziomu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 36, strona 18 Złota moneta po rozkruszeniu zaczyna działać. Ishida używa tego po raz pierwszy w czasie pojedynku z Ichigo. Moce i umiejętności Manipulacja i absorpcja Reishi: Ishida jako Quincy przede wszystkich potrafi pochłaniać energię duchową z atmosfery, po czym łączy ją z własnym Reiatsu w postaci broni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 49, strona 3 Łatwiej pochłania energię w miejscach o większym stężeniu duchowym, np. w Soul Society czy w Hueco Mundo. Potrafi manipulować energią w celach ofensywnych. Najczęściej zamienia tę energię w postać łuku i strzał, ale może też przemienić ją w postać miecza (Seele Schneider) lub Gintō. * Łuk Quincy i Duchowe Strzały: Ponieważ jego moc wzrasta, Ishida może wystrzelić większą ilość duchowych strzał. Jego obecny limit wynosi 1200 pocisków. Świadomość duchowa: Jako Quincy, Ishida potrafi wyczuć Reiatsu z dużej odległości, szczególnie Hollowów. Potrafił także pokazać, w którym to było kierunku. Jego świadomość pozwala na szybki przekaz informacji o zmianie stanu różnych jednostek oraz poczuł, że Ichigo przybył wraz z Rukią.Bleach manga; Rozdział 34, strony 16-17 Wysoka moc duchowa: Ishida wykazał się wysoką energią duchową.Bleach manga; Rozdział 35, strona 16 Świetnie opanował pochłanianie Reiryoku z atmosfery, dzięki czemu jego ataki wzmacniają się. Kiedy odzyskał swoje moce dzięki ojcu, powiększyły się. Przewyższa moc Privaron Espady, prawdopodobnie jest nawet silniejszy od najsłabszych członków obecnej Espady. Gdy stracił moce, był w stanie oderwać rękę Menosowi, używając tylko Gintō. Ekspert walki mieczem: Podczas walki z Cirucci Sanderwicci, Ishida fachowo posługuje się Seele Schneiderem w starciu. Mimo że zazwyczaj używa go jako strzały, prawdopodobnie posiada pewne zdolności walki mieczem, w razie wypadku. W anime skutecznie powstrzymuje ataki Senbonzakury Seele Schneiderem, blokując niektóre jego ataki.Bleach anime; Odcinek 249 Doskonała inteligencja i sprawność fizyczna: Oprócz zdolności Quincy, Ishida posiada świetne umiejętności psychiczne jak i fizyczne, które objawiają się w testach na inteligencję i znaczącymi zdolnościami sportowymi. Używa swojej inteligencji do odnalezienia słabych punktów przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 243 Ze względu na utrzymanie swojej sprawności fizycznej, Ishida jest dość odporny na ataki wrogów. Był w stanie wydedukować, kiedy Ichigo otrzymał moce Shinigami i znał tożsamość Rukii.Bleach manga; Rozdział 35, strona 17 * Znajomość języków obcych: Posiada również sporą wiedzę o języku hiszpańskim. Rozumie pojęcia i działania niektórych ataków Arrancarów, poprzez przetłumaczenie ich nazw na swój język. Po klęsce Yammy’ego powiedział Mala Suerte, co znaczy pech. Przed wyruszeniem do Las Noches widzimy, jak czyta niemieckie książki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 344, strona 3 Większość jego ataków opiera się właśnie na języku niemieckim. Możemy więc powiedzieć, że Ishida sprawnie posługuje się językiem japońskim, hiszpańskim oraz niemieckim.Bleach anime; Odcinek 227 Ekspert Gintō: Ishida wykazał się przechowywaniem swojej energii duchowej w srebrnych ampułkach, ich działanie jest podobne do Kidō. Kiedy stracił swoje moce Quincy, opierał się głównie na Gintō, a także podczas treningu ze swoim ojcem. Był w stanie odciąć rękę Menosowi, używając Haizen, oparte na Gintō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 185, strony 17-24 Ekspert walki wręcz: Pomimo tego, że technika walki Ishidy jest oparta na dystansie, to wykazał się on walką z bliskiej odległości. Kiedy gang przyszedł po Ichigo, Ishida ze spokojem się im stawił i pokonał wszystkich, używając gołych pięści (choć nie bez pomocy Ichigo). Mimo tych umiejętności, Uryū jest sprawniejszy w walce mieczem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 425, strona 17 Techniki : Jest rzadką techniką stosowaną przez Quincy, tylko niewielu potrafi z niej korzystać. Ishida jest dobrze zorientowany w używaniu tej umiejętności, która nie została opanowana przez całe życie większości Quincy. Technika ta pozwala na poruszaniem swoim ciałem jak lalką w przypadku, np. paraliżu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 124, strony 1-19 : Ishida jest dobrze zaznajomiony w posługiwaniu się Hirenkyaku. Potrafi nadążyć nawet za kapitanem Mayurim, który pochwalił jego umiejętności, mówiąc, że ta technika jest trudna do opanowania, zwłaszcza w tak młodym wieku. Uryū pokazał ostatnio nową technikę w tej dziedzinie, która tworzy platformę Reishi pod nogami, dzięki czemu użytkownik może poruszać się wysoko nad ziemią. Pierwotnie używany w Hueco Mundo, Ishida wykazał także, że może jej używać w czasie podróży w Garnancie i może przenosić się nim na inne platformy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 348, strony 3-4 |Rihito Rēgen|Deszcz Światła}}: Ishida pokazał tę technikę po raz pierwszy, gdy zyskał nowy łuk – Ginrei Kojaku. Duża ilość Reiryoku jest gromadzona w jego lewej ręce, po czym deszcz strzał leci w jeden punkt, co tworzy ogromną eksplozję.Bleach manga; Rozdział 349, strona 9 Quincy: Letzt Stil: Ishida użył tej techniki na Mayurim. Po zdjęciu jednej części z rękawicy, jego moc nagle wzrasta. Jest na tyle silny, że przebił 1/2 ciała kapitana Kurotsuchiego oraz zniszczył jego Bankai. Przez swoją wysoką moc, technika ma jednak jeden poważny minus – pozbawia użytkownika mocy Quincy, choć może używać niektórych technik opartych na Gintō. Ciekawostki * Jego motyw muzyczny wybrany przez Tite Kubo to „Idioteque” autorstwa Radiohead. * Mimo iż jest wrogiem Shinigami, jak sam twierdzi, nie mógł odmówić pomocy kapitan Unohanie. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Quincy